


You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50bingo, M/M, h50bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die (or have a near death experience).</p><p>They say you also see a bright light and that you’re supposed to walk into that bright light.</p><p>For Steve, he saw neither and both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine

**Author's Note:**

> written for h50bingo on LJ and the prompt 'on life and lemons'. doesn't exactly fit, but this is my interpretation of the prompt

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die (or have a near death experience).

They say you also see a bright light and that you’re supposed to walk into that bright light.

For Steve, he saw neither and both.

The bright light of the flash bang explosion that flung him from his hiding spot behind the shipping containers was the only light he saw.

He saw Danny. Yelling at him. Eyes wide with fear.

Then total darkness and no sound.

He saw his mother with her bright smile and ever present pink hibiscus flower in her hair.

He saw his sister the last time he sent her to the mainland.

He saw Danny and his crystal blue smiling eyes.

He saw his house full of life, laughter, love and children.

Then the darkness brightened and sound was restored.

Frantic yelling. Danny yelling. Why was Danny yelling?

He struggled to move. To open his eyes. To get Danny to stop yelling.

He tried to say ‘Danno’, but all that came out was a soft moan.

Then darkness again, but he could still hear the yelling.

More images – past, present and future – came to him.

Antiseptic smells. Annoying beeping and whooshing sounds. Soft murmurs.

Strong callused hands holding his hand.

He opened his eyes again.  
Danny. Crystal blue smiling eyes. “Welcome back, babe.”

He blinked and smiled. “Danno.”

-FIN-


End file.
